Kidnapping, confusion and Captain Jack Sparrow
by Furry Fidget
Summary: Hi, I'm Saf, and I'm in big trouble. My cousins have been kidnapped by skeleton pirates, in the middle of 21st century London! It's up to me, Tori and Captain Jack Sparrow to rescue them, but exactly what dangers will we have to face?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I still don't own the POTC characters. However, it's only a matter of time until my evil plans come to fruition... Muahahahaha!

Hi, I'm Saf, and I'm in big trouble. My cousins have been kidnapped by skeleton pirates, in the middle of 21st century London! It's up to me, Tori and Captain Jack Sparrow to rescue them, but exactly what dangers will we have to face?

"Who would you rather meet, Will or Jack?" Tori asks as she skips along the pavement beside me.

"The Captain, obviously! How you can prefer Will is beyond me. Jack is superior in every way." I reply, checking that the boys are following us. "Will is boring, 'I love you Elizabeth, marry me, bla bla bla.' Jack, on the other hand. Adventure. Piracy. Rum."

Tori rolls her eyes at me, so I ask, "Would you rather sail on the Black Pearl, or live with Will in that blacksmith shop?"

While Tori considers, I notice how dark it's getting and check my watch. "Dan, Alex, hurry up. The film starts in twenty minutes!"

I'm taking my three cousins to see Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, and already I'm regretting the decision. Tori is fine on her own, quite good company actually, but the two boys can be a bit of a handful.

"Saf, is Elizabeth in the movie?" Alex asks for the fiftieth time. I don't bother answering. I wish I hadn't agreed to bring him. Alex and Dan are identical twins, with neat blonde hair and blue eyes. But under the sweetness, they're as evil as Davy Jones and Cutler Beckett combined.

Finally we reach the cinema, and join the long queue for tickets. Alex and Dan run around yelling while I send Tori to buy popcorn.

"Let's play worm touch." Dan shouts, and I blush as everyone in the queue turns to look at him. "It's like playing Tag, whoever has the worm touch touches the other person to give them it. The person who ends up with the worm touch grows a beard made of worms like Davy Jones." At least nobody knows that I'm responsible for the boys.

I should relax. After all, I've been looking forward to this film for months. I must have watched the other three about fifty times. I daydream about Jack in Chemistry class. I can almost recite the scripts from all three films so far and I watch all the bonus features and audio commentaries that I can get hold of.

"Are those boys yours?" asks the man behind me in the queue. Oh dear. Its not my fault that they're misbehaving. I turn round, and stare at him. He looks just like Captain Jack Sparrow. Right down to the costume. Even his rings are identical.

"Yes, they're my cousins. I'm in charge of them." I say, preparing myself for a lecture.

"Don't worry lass," he laughs, reading my thoughts. "I was just going to say that I'm sure I've seen them somewhere before." It's amazing how similar he looks to the Captain. Even his voice is right. But Johnny Depp wouldn't be in a small cinema on the outskirts of London. Would he?

"Really?" I ask, captivated by his deep brown eyes. Captain Jack Sparrow's eyes. The eyes that I thought about every day. If I didn't know better, I'd swear that... But no. Impossible. It couldn't be him. "I love your costume, by the way!"

"What?" he replies, and I get the feeling that he really has no clue what I mean by this.

"Your costume." I persist. "It's very realistic. I wish I'd thought to dress up, but I've been busy looking after my cousins. My name's Safia, but everyone calls me Saf."

He grins, and I see that a few of his teeth have gold caps. "Pleased to meet you love, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl." Wow! I think he actually believes that he's Captain Jack Sparrow. The weird thing is, I'm starting to believe it too.

Suddenly, everything begins to go wrong. The lights flicker, then go out, leaving the cinema in darkness. Several of the smaller children begin to scream, and I clutch Tori's arm.

"Don't worry Saf, it's just a power cut." she says, but I'm still scared. I've always been a bit of a coward, and I usually choose to run away when a dangerous situation arises. Tori is very practical, and unlike me, she never gets stressed or jumps to conclusions.

"Dan, Alex!" I shout, but my voice is drowned out by the panic. The moon appears from behind the clouds, and bathes the cinema in a ghostly, silver light. That's when things get really creepy.

Remember the skeleton pirates from the curse of the black pearl? I'm looking at them. Swords drawn, and ready to fight a load of normal people from London. I can't help screaming then, and I think I'm about to faint.

"Keep calm love." Jack says, reassuringly. Keep calm? How can I possibly keep calm? There are skeletons within spitting distance! "You need to get your cousins out of here. T'is no place for a young lass like yourself, savvy?" At that moment, I know that he's definitely the real Captain Jack. Someone wearing a costume would be as terrified as I am by the skeletons.

He puts a hand on my arm, and totally inappropriate thoughts enter my mind. I know he's trying to help, but he's making this situation much worse. While part of me is worrying about my cousins and the skeleton pirate attack, the other part of my brain is busy doing what it does best, namely thinking about Jack.

My thoughts go something like this: "Captain Jack Sparrow just touched me! On the arm! And he called me love! Twice! Maybe he's going to kiss me! Then we'll get married, and go back a few centuries, and I can see the Black Pearl, and meet Barbossa, and we'll buy a big house in Tortuga, and we can have baby pirates, and-"

My ridiculous train of thought is interrupted by a mouldy looking skeleton. He smells of rotting flesh and corpses, and I suddenly feel like vomiting.

All thoughts of On Stranger Tides gone, I call out for Dan and Alex over and over again. This movie has been all I can think about for months, but now it has vanished from my brain. There is chaos as everyone runs around, looking for a way out, or somewhere to hide. The darkness makes the situation worse, and although Tori helps look, the boys are nowhere to be found.

Then, as suddenly as they came, the skeletons are gone, vanishing into thin air. The lights come back on, and families start to make their way out of their hiding places. The foyer of the cinema is totally wrecked, popcorn and leaflets littering the floor.

Tori scans the destroyed room for Dan and Alex, frowning. "I can't see them anywhere. Do you think the pirates took them?"

I feel sick. What am I going to tell my aunt? Your children were kidnapped by skeletons? My family were going to kill me. I'd be grounded for years, maybe booked into counselling. Was I going crazy? It seemed real enough, but then dreams always feel like real life. Most of my dreams do contain Captain Jack Sparrow, after all.

"Maybe Dan and Alex ran away while the skeletons were attacking. Through the doors to the left, and into the road. They might be waiting there now." Tori suggests hopefully, but Jack shakes his head.

"The doors were locked. I saw people trying to open them." he says. "Nobody escaped from the building. The skeletons must've taken them."

"Why would skeleton pirates kidnap my cousins?" I ask, frustrated by Jack's calm manner. "Wait, don't tell me. They want their blood, because my aunt was a pirate, and the blood of her sons is the only thing that can end the curse."

"You might be onto something there, love!" he replies excitedly. Although he obviously didn't understand my sarcasm and is talking utter nonsense, I can't stay mad at him.

"My aunt is not a pirate. She's a dentist." I sigh, imagining my strait-laced Aunt Kirsty sailing the seven seas. The thought is completely absurd, and I can't help smiling.

"Your uncle?" Jack asks hopefully. "He could be a pirate?"

Now, that is technically more likely. Alex, Dan and their parents live in Hampton, a seriously posh place with a river that leads to the English channel. In fact, my uncle goes away a lot overseas, and he even has a boat! But no. Impossible. There aren't many pirates around nowadays.

"Sorry Jack, but there's absolutely no way that anyone in our family is a pirate." Tori says, obviously getting tired of this weirdness. "Come on, let's go outside the cinema."

"Captain." he replies, smirking. "Captain Jack Sparrow." I love it when he says that. If my cousins weren't missing, I'd be in heaven right now. I'm standing right next to him, but all I can think about is where the boys are. Tori rolls her eyes. I can see that she has reached boiling point.

"You don't even have a ship, Captain. We're in the 21st century. You can't just sail a pirate ship up the river Thames. The police would lock you up." she says, mockingly. "In fact, show me your gun. And your sword."

Once we're in the street, Tori inspects the weapons carefully, and I have to try very hard not to laugh. She's only twelve, although she's very mature, and has never seen a weapon in her life.

What would a stranger think if they saw this innocent schoolgirl waving an old gun around? Luckily, all the people from the cinema have gone and the moon is behind some clouds, leaving the road in darkness.

"Your sword is rusty. And the gun is useless." she sneers at Jack, who just smiles. This reminds me of the time Norrington said something similar to him in the first film. "This gun doesn't even-" Tori accidentally fires the gun, startling a few pigeons. I snatch the weapons and return them to their rightful owner. Jack looks gratefully at me as I drag Tori out of the way.

Why is Tori being so mean to Jack? How did Jack get to a cinema in 2011? Where are Alex and Dan? And what am I going to do next? Read on for the answers to at least two of these questions.

Note: If you enjoyed reading this, reviews would be great! Thank you! Chapters will be shortish and there may be a longish wait between them, as I'm doing exams at the moment. Have a fun day!


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Yay! Heartfelt thank yous go to... Drumroll... QueenCobraWing and x-Pick'n'Mix-x! You (and anyone else who reviews) get a big cake shaped like a pirates ship. Sorry about the rather long wait, blame the exams. On the bright side, it heightened the suspense (of which there is not yet very much!) In the last chapter, Tori was being mean to Jack...

"Stop it, Tori." I explode, once we're safely out of earshot. "Why are you being so horrible to Jack? He's going to help us find Dan and Alex." I glare at her, and she stares sulkily back. I think carefully for a moment, then finally realise.

"You're jealous, aren't you Tori. Because I got to meet Jack, and you'll never get a chance to meet Will." She shakes her head violently, but she can't conceal the tears at the corners of her eyes. I can imagine how she feels. If Will showed up without Jack, I'd be pretty forlorn.

"It's just so unfair." Tori bursts out. "Jack Sparrow is a useless, smelly, stupid pirate. He won't know how to save Dan and Alex. Will would know what to do. He'd have a plan." Alright, any sympathy I may have felt has now vanished.

"That's completely untrue, and you know it." I reply hotly, leaping to Jack's defence. We hardly ever argue, but when we do, sparks always fly. "Captain Jack Sparrow is ten billion times cleverer and more cunning than your precious William. Remember in the curse of the Black Pearl?"

Tori pauses, and I think that the argument might be over before it really ever began. But Tori doesn't give up easily. "Will is truthful, caring and honest. He's a good man, who went through a lot to rescue Elizabeth. On the other hand, Jack Sparrow is utterly self-centred and dishonest. And seriously, don't pretend you haven't noticed the way he smells."

I'm prepared for a long and detailed debate over the comparative advantages and disadvantages of Jack and Will, but as soon as I open my mouth, Tori just scowls at me and stomps off down the road. I feel ashamed of myself. I should be searching for Alex and Dan, not having pointless arguments with Tori.

"I'm sorry." I shout after her, but she takes no notice of me. A small part of me agrees with her. We do need a plan. Some kind of strategy to rescue the boys. Maybe we should look for clues. I know, it does sound like something from a far fetched detective story, but the skeletons may have dropped something that will help us.

"Jack, Tori!" I call nervously. It's really dark out here now, and I can't see either of them. A pigeon flys past, making me jump. As I start scanning the street for Jack and Tori, there is a soft thump behind me. "Please come out." I beg, turning around.

Then I hear the soft click of a button, and the road is lit up. Tori is in front of me, dangling a little pink torch, and wearing a smug smile.

"I bought this last week at a car boot sale!" she says, as Jack emerges from the shadows, rubbing his eyes. I explain my idea that we should look for clues along the road, and surprisingly nobody objects. I guess that's the best chance we have to rescue the boys.

I guess this might be a good time to describe myself, in case you're wondering what I look like. Well, my hair is very messy, long and dark and I have quite pale skin. Unlike Tori, who has short, light hair and big blue eyes, I'm not very pretty and I tend to be a bit shy around people sometimes. I spend a lot of time indoors, and I'm often made to babysit Alex, Dan and Tori.

"I've found a clue! This could be the lead that helps us to find your cousins, lass!" Jack says excitedly, and I rush over to him. "Look." He points to a crumpled bit of paper on the pavement. I nudge it with my foot and carefully pick it up.

"Ewww, this is just a wrapper from some junk food." I keep forgetting that he doesn't belong in this century. "Actually, I've been meaning to ask you something. How did you get here?"

"Get where?" he asks innocently, and I get a strange, inexplicable feeling that he's hiding something.

"Get to the 21st century. Get to London. Get to a small cinema. Take your pick." I reply. But just as he's about to answer me, we hear Tori scream. "Tori! Are you okay?" I shout, running up the street to her. She's pointing at something on the ground, which Jack picks up and inspects.

"Interesting." I hear him murmur, and he passes me the object. It's spherical, hard and wooden. Tori stares at the little ball in my hands. No way. It can't be. It is.

"Ragetti's wooden eye!" Tori gasps, and Jack stares at her, clearly astonished that Tori knows who Ragetti is. She takes advantage of his surprise. "So, Captain Jack Sparrow, I think you'd better tell us everything you know. How did you get here? How did the skeleton pirates get here? Why did they take our cousins?" I find a bench a little way up the road and we sit down, ready for a story.

"Well, the other day, I was sailing the Pearl past the Isla de Muerta when I heard a strange noise coming from the island. Me and the crew-"

"The crew and I." Tori interrupts rudely. Jack gives her his favourite wounded look and carries on with the story. I am trying really hard to concentrate, but it's difficult, considering who's telling it. Yes, I am aware that what he's saying is important, but he's a very distracting person.

"Well, we saw another ship. Sailing away from the Isla de Muerta. They opened fire on us, and we found out that they were cursed, the moonlight showed them to be skeletons. As we couldn't kill them, they took the Pearl, locking us in the brig."

"I'm sorry." I say quietly, noticing the deep sadness in his eyes. Poor Jack. People are always taking the Black Pearl away from him. We sit quietly for a minute, until Tori ruins it.

"Keep going with the story, we need to find Alex and Dan." As much as I hate to admit it, she's right. With every passing minute, they get further away, and it'll be even harder to track them down.

"The Captain of the ship requested an audience with me." He says reluctantly. "Lass, are you sure you want to know the truth? You won't like it." Tori scowls at him, and nods.

"Alright then. The captain of the cursed ship was a blond fellow with blue eyes and a long scar on his neck. The spitting image of your missing cousins. That's why I recognised them at the cinema. Their father was the Captain of the cursed ship." He stops for a moment to let it sink in.

"I'm very sorry to tell you this lasses, but it looks like your dear uncle is a pirate, savvy?" He obviously expects us to be appalled, like Will Turner was when he found out that his father was a pirate. But Tori and I are, well, the opposite of appalled.

"Wow! Uncle Pete!" Tori grins, once she's recovered from the shock. "Saf, he's a pirate! Isn't that awesome! A pirate in our family!" I nod excitedly, glancing over at Jack. He looks confused.

"We like pirates." I explain. "We're not scared like Elizabeth Swann or stupid Will Turner." Tori glares angrily at me, while Jack chuckles quietly. "Why did you think I wasn't scared stiff of you at the cinema? You're a pirate Captain."

"I thought that was because of my irresistible good looks and charm." He winks at me, and I feel myself melting into the bench. Tori mimes being sick, and I stick my tongue out at her.

"Anyway, what we know so far." Tori says. "Captain Jack and his crew got defeated by some cursed pirates and locked up by our uncle, a pirate captain, who then seized the Black Pearl. Then, Jack turns up in 2011 and some skeleton pirates follow. The skeletons kidnap Alex and Dan, then vanish. Jack, how did you get here?"

"I don't know." He admits. "One moment I was locked up in the brig, the next I was in this road. I saw a picture of myself in that, er, cinema building, so I went inside and joined the line of people." Oh, he must have seen the posters advertising the film. It must be really weird to see yourself on a poster, I wonder what he'd say if he saw my room!

"So, what do we do now?" Tori asks. We're all silent. We could call the police and tell them that the boys have been kidnapped, without mentioning the skeletons. But then my family would be distraught, not to mention furious with me. I couldn't do that to them. We will have to find the boys ourselves.

"Hey, what's that?" Jack points to a screwed up piece of paper, blown down the road by the wind and coming to rest beside the bench.

"Probably another useless piece of rubbish." Tori sneers as Jack unfolds the paper and passes it to me. "The front page of a newspaper, or perhaps a leaflet about politics."

"It's a map." I tell the others, staring at it in disbelief. "A map of London. Look, there's Nelson's column. And Buckingham palace!" Tori snatches the map, and studies it carefully.

"We're right here, in the left corner." She says, pointing to a road. "Hey, have you seen this? X marks the spot, right?" She points to a spot in the centre, marked with a red cross. "That's St James's park. It must be where they're taking the boys!"

We're finally getting somewhere. Now all we need to do is get to the park, rescue Alex and Dan from their evil skeleton captors and get home before anyone notices how long we've been out for. Piece of cake.

"There's a bus stop on Albert road." I say, remembering passing it on the way to the cinema. "We can get a bus to the park from there."

"Lass, what's a bus?" Jack asks me, making Tori burst out laughing. It's going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I can only apologise for the long wait. As always, huge thank yous to everyone, especially those people wonderful enough to review! To answer QueenCobraWing's question, this is indeed set before the second movie (as regards the experiences of the characters). For being so alert and perceptive, you win a virtual blue lamp!

"-and your hair." Tori shudders.

"What about my hair?" Jack asks indignantly. They've been arguing since we got to the bus stop ten minutes ago.

"Well, it looks like it hasn't been washed in decades. Did you know there's a bone in it?" Tori smirks.

"Of course, I put it there. Anyway, have you seen your hair recently lass? It's so short that you look like a boy."

"I do not. In this century, it's fashionable to have short hair, savvy?" Tori flicks a strand of her fringe back with her perfectly manicured nails, painted pink, while Jack gives her the look normally reserved for villains like Cutler Beckett.

"Please, just stop it." I sigh. I wish Will was here, as he would probably shut Tori up for a few minutes while she stared adoringly at him.

The bus finally arrives, and I notice Jack stiffen. I can't imagine life without cars or buses, it must be really weird for Jack. I take a bus to school every day.

"What's the matter? Scared of the bus?" Tori howls with laughter as the doors open. I wish she wouldn't be so horrible.

"Am not." Jack says indignantly.

"Are too." Tori sniggers.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Tori, stop it. Jack, get on the bus." I order. Jack follows me onto the bus, and I show my oyster card to the driver.

"Tori, do you have any change?" I ask, and she hands me her purse. We barely have enough to pay for the journey, how are we going to get back? Don't think about that now. Rescuing Alex and Dan is more important.

"I want the window seat." Tori announces, running to the back of the bus. She jumps onto the seat, while Jack stares wishfully out of the window.

"Let Jack have it, it's his first time on a bus." I tell her.

There is a very awkward silence while Tori and Jack glower at each other. They have moved from dislike to hatred. Maybe I should hide Jack's sword? It won't be long before he tries to kill her. Tori slowly gets up from the seat and moves along to the opposite end of the bus, where she stares sulkily at the floor.

"Did you know, Isla de Muerte means death island in spanish." I say, forcing a smile.

"En realidad, yo hablo español con fluidez. Una vez, suplantar a un oficial de la marina real española." Jack replies, winking at me. Sure enough,

"What? What did he say?" Tori whines. "Saf. Make him talk in English. I don't understand."

"He says 'Your cousin Tori is very rude and uncivilized.' and at the moment, I'm inclined to agree with him." I snap. We spend the rest of the journey in silence. After what seems like hours, the bus slows down and stops.

"Here we are." I say, stretching my legs. We get off the bus and walk slowly into the park. It's freezing and Tori shivers, pulling her thin cardigan tightly around her. The full moon hovers in the sky, but it's still dark. Without Tori's torch, we would barely be able to see.

"I don't see anyone." I whisper, nervously scanning the park. Everything is still and silent.

"That's because there's nobody here." Tori hisses. "This is a wild goose chase, Saf. Alex and Dan are probably dead by now. We should just go home."

"Maybe you're right." I say, wiping a tear from my eye.

"No. We can't give up now, lass. They'll be here somewhere." Jack says. I walk over to a few trees, then back to Jack and Tori. It's hard to accept that we came all this way for nothing.

"Can you hear that?" Jack says suddenly, turning to the left.

"Hear what?" Tori and I ask eagerly, following him. We all stand completely still, listening intently.

"Ghostly music." I whisper. "It's coming from over there." The house in question has all the windows wide open, although it's really cold out here. The front door is red, and I notice a few red droplets beneath the doorframe. Paint? Or blood, spilt by the evil skeletons.

"Its probably just somebody watching TV." Tori says doubtfully. "It sounds like the music on Doctor Who last week. Sort of, whoo-oooo-oommmm-mmm-mmm."

"Come on. We're going to investigate." I cautiously approach the house, wondering how I got so brave. I guess that difficult situations really do bring out the best in some people. And the worst in others, I think, looking at Tori sulking.

"We can't just go into somebody's house. What if we get caught?" Tori moans, as I get closer to the house. "Hello, awfully sorry, but we thought that this house was inhabited by skeleton pirates from a few hundred years ago, who have kidnapped our two cousins. We'll sound insane."

"You know what my mum always says, insanity is infectious." I say. "I'm not very normal, and I'm sorry Jack, you're not exactly, er, a mainstream sort of person either. You'll be talking to yourself Tori, and naming each of your toes by the morning if you keep hanging around with us."

I walk up to the door and slowly grip the handle. Tori and Jack stand behind me, ready to follow me into the house. This is it. My grand adventure, when I rescue my cousins, defeat evil and get home in time for bed. I turn the handle, and the door swings open with a long creak.

Two faces turn towards me, and I squeak something unintelligible.

"Saf, run!" Tori screams, but I can't move. So much for being brave. The two pirates hold up a coil of rope and give an evil smirk.

"Hello poppet."

Note: Tori is (loosely) based on one of my real cousins, so a big thank you to her for helping me to write and providing inspiration. :)


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean we're trapped here with no hope of escape or rescue?" I hiss. "You're Captain Jack Sparrow. You get in situations like this all the time, don't you?"

We're sat in the corner of an empty room, tied up with meters of rope. It seems like we've been here for hours, although it can't have been more than twenty minutes. My hands and feet are tightly bound, and my wrists are already sore from trying to wriggle free.

"M mmmm mmmm mmmmmm mmm mmmm." Tori sulks through her gag. The skeletons got so fed up with her moaning that they tied a piece of rope around her mouth. I imagine she's trying to tell us how much better it would be if Will Turner was here.

"Lass, there are guards at every exit to the house. Guards that cannot be killed. Yes, I could untie these ropes, but we couldn't fight all of the guards." Jack replies. "The only thing we can do is wait and see what the skeletons want with us, savvy?"

"Mmm'mm mmmmmm!" Tori mutters from under the rope. Another minute goes by. I rest my head against the wall and try to get some sleep. Tori is still grumbling to herself, and I can see Jack racking his brains for a plan to escape.

I close my eyes for a minute, but then I hear footsteps getting closer and closer. Please don't torture me, I think to myself, desperately trying to free my hands from the rope. The door creaks open, and two more captives are thrown into the room, also tied up with rope.

"Dan, Alex!" I beam, "You're alive!"

"Of course we're alive. You're such an idiot, Saf." Dan says.

"Don't I get a thank you? We came all this way, just to rescue you." I scowl.

"You've done a great job of rescuing us. Finding the house after a few hours, then getting tied up and locked in this room." Alex says sarcastically. Why did I tell him about sarcasm?

"Don't worry lass. You tried your best." Dan and Alex fall silent and stare at the pirate.

"Oh, right. Introductions. Boys, this is Captain Jack Sparrow, pirate lord of the Caribbean. Jack, this is Alex and Dan, two worthless, ungrateful bilge rats." I assert.

For once, all three cousins are silent, Alex and Dan speechless in the presence of their favourite pirate, and Tori still gagged. Sadly, the silence doesn't last long.

"Come on." A group of pirates enter our room, and pull us to our feet.

"Jack, do you have any semblance of a plan yet?" I ask, as a particularly dirty pirate drags me into the hallway.

"I'm working on it." he replies irritably. We are deposited in the kitchen, which is large and dirty. Alex, Tori and Dan look terrified as a large man with long, matted hair gets to his feet.

"Let the sacrifice begin!" His deep voice echoes around the entire house, and the pirates roar in agreement. He's holding a kitchen knife in his left hand. We are all, most definitely, going to die.

Suddenly there is a whooshing sound, and a dark blue box materialises just a few feet away. I must be hallucinating. This is way too weird. I've gone mad with stress. I'm dreaming. I'm imagining things.

"Hello there!" The doctor says, leaping out of the doors of the box. Everyone just stares at him, shocked into silence.

Obviously unpeturbed by the skeletons, he continues, "Terribly sorry about the mix up. I was on my way to an asteroid by a black hole, inhabited by a few Carrionites, when a freak wormhole opened up, transporting some pirates into the 21st century. Odd things, wormholes."

"Who is that?" Jack whispers, bemused.

"Time traveller. He's a fictional character, from my favourite TV show. Basically, an alien who travels through time and space defeating evil." I reply. It's official. I've gone crazy.

"Are you saying that these pirates are here because of you?" Dan asks him.

"Yes. There was a temporary rift in the space time continuum. Very sorry. It won't happen again." He replies. "So, let's get you lot back to your own time." Something about this statement seems wrong, but I can't put my finger on it.

He waves his screwdriver around, then twists it three times. The pirates slowly begin to fade away.

"We're safe!" I gasp, breaking into a grin.

"Er, Saf?" Alex nudges me, and I see that the pirates aren't the only ones fading away. We all are. Jack, Tori, Alex, Dan and even me.

"Stop!" I yell. "We don't belong in the seventeenth century or wherever you're sending us! Stop it! Please!" But the blue box is already gone, on the way to another emergency.

I look down at myself, and see that I'm almost invisible. I can't see the others either. Suddenly, I feel very tired, and my eyes start to close. I hardly feel it when my head hits the ground.

"All hands make sail, ye mutinous bilge rats!" The wind howls and rain crashes down on the deck of the ship. Pirate dreams are my favourite. I can feel the ship rocking, watch the quartermaster yelling. Far off voices float hazily into my consciousness.

"Saf, wake up." Stupid Tori. She's poking me. I hate it when she pokes me. I was having a nice dream, and she insists on waking me up. I hope it's not a school day. I don't feel like doing chemistry. In all fairness, I never feel like doing chemistry.

"Wake up lass." That sounds like Captain Jack Sparrow! I must still be dreaming. That's good. It can be a Jack dream. And just like that, he appears on the deck beside me. I love dreams.

"Safia Johnson." Tori pokes me again, harder. Her voice sounds distant, like it's coming from far away, and my head hurts.

"Stop poking me. Go away. I'm trying to sleep." I slur, turning over. As an afterthought I add, "Not you, Jack. You're welcome to poke me as much as you like."

As I slip back to my dream, the voices fade away and I'm on the deck of the pirate ship once more. Captain Jack Sparrow is standing next to me. As the ship rocks after being hit by a huge wave, I stumble and Jack catches me just as I'm about to fall.

"I love you Jack." I whisper, staring into his eyes and feeling glad that Tori isn't in my dream.

"I like it when she's concussed." I hear Jack say, his voice coming from the sky. Which is odd, because he's right next to me. His echoey voice is followed by a slapping sound. That's probably Tori.

"Saf! Alex took my mints." Dan whines from far away. My dream is fading fast, and Captain Jack Sparrow's face is disappearing.

"Did not!" Alex shouts. Alex. Alex and Dan. Memories of the night before flood into my mind, and I sit up with a jolt.

"Where are we?" I ask, staring at the street in disbelief. Rowdy men are spilling out of a pub named 'The faithful bride', and scantily clad women are sashaying along the road. I know where we are. Tortuga. It has to be. It smells horrible, of rum and sweat, and there is dirt and filth everywhere.

"We're somewhere around the seventeenth century." Tori sniffs. "In Tortuga." Tori's worst nightmare. I can't help grinning.

"Lovely, isn't it!" Jack smirks as he watches the women outside the pub. This earns him another slap from Tori.

"Stop it. You're disgusting." she says, making a face as she sees the mud covering her shoes.

"So, we're stuck here?" I groan, massaging my head. "There's no way back to the 21st century?"

"I'm sorry lass." Jack says sympathetically.

"Oh well. We have to be optimistic. No more Chemistry lessons!" I smile, jumping up from the ground. "That's one good thing."

"Yeah, no more school!" Alex and Dan yell, high giving each other.

"And, you four might be interested in seeing this." We all follow Jack through a couple of filthy streets until we arrive at the port, where all the ships are docked.

"The Black Pearl!" I breathe, gazing at the ship reverently. Maybe we were going to be alright. Or, I thought, watching my three cousins racing towards the ship, maybe not.

The End.

Note: Thank you to x_PicknMix_x and QueenCobraWing! You're the best! I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
